The present invention relates to software troubleshooting, and more specifically, to a framework and repository for analysis of software products.
Software development typically includes debugging and troubleshooting of coding and how data is processed by the product. In some cases, the debugging may occur after a software product is shipped and is in commercial use. To assist with the debugging process, end users may report previously unforeseen issues to the software developer. Conventionally, once a problem with the product is spotted, a developer typically reviews data and attempts to identify the problem or problems causing the issue. The developer may sometimes hazard a guess as to the root of the problem and may commence a series of trial and error approaches to troubleshooting the issue. As may be appreciated, this may lead to unnecessary expenditure of manpower and computing resources.